


Christmas in July

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: An unexpected visitor arrives at Hogwarts.





	Christmas in July

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round one of the [hogwarts_LDWS](https://hogwarts-ldws.livejournal.com/) fest over on LiveJournal. The prompt was "An unexpected guest arrives at Hogwarts."

"You're joking." Standing in the Headmistress' office of Hogwarts, Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "He's not real."

"The _fable _is not real, Mister Potter. I assure you, however, that I am completely real."__

__"Just because you are real… I mean…" Harry sighed. "You as a person are real, yes. I can see that. But what you're claiming can't be true. It just can't."_ _

__The man standing before him smiled. He was vaguely reminiscent of Dumbledore, with the twinkling blue eyes, and big, bushy beard. He was even wearing some form of wizarding robes, but not of a style that Harry recognised._ _

__"Just because you are taught to not believe once you 'grow up' does not mean that I do not exist. And, after everything you have witnessed in your years in the wizarding world, can you really deny the possibility?"_ _

__"I…"_ _

__Harry sighed. Glancing over to where Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk, he tried silently pleading with her for help. When all she did was offer him a small smile, he shook his head._ _

__"Saint Nicholas of Myra."_ _

__The man smiled again. "Yes."_ _

__"Are you truly Santa Claus?"_ _

__The smile widened. "Not exactly as you know him, but yes. Sorry about the red suit; it's a little warm in the summer."_ _

__"Are you here to tell me whether I've been naughty or nice?"_ _

__The laugh the man let out sounded exactly how the Muggle fable claimed Santa Claus' laugh would sound. His large belly jiggled, his beard twitched and he boomed out a long, "Ho, ho, ho!"_ _

__"Not at all, my boy. I'm just doing my yearly rounds."_ _

__"Yearly rounds," Harry repeated as the man reached out to shake McGonagall's hand._ _

__Santa smiled at him again. "You'll be hearing from me in about six months, Mister Potter."_ _


End file.
